mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Long Live Europe! (Map Game)
It is Europe 2008. It is only years away from the beginning of the 2nd Great War. Tensions are on the''' rise in Europe with the Russians led by Vladimir Putin threatening their neighbors. This is the world different from ours with most of the counties we know today on the verge of collapsing. It is up to you to change the fate of history and to lead your European nation to power! ' ' I welcome you to the World of Long Live Europe! One of my first map games that I have worked on creating. As the introduction said, this game begins in 2008. In a European world much different from ours. Some nations might not seem familiar as remember different events had occurred in this world but will be explained briefly as Anne Frank survived the holocaust and later became Chancellor of Germany but also the USSR lasted for a much shorter period of time and collapsed in 1981 instead of in the early 90's. ' '''Many people were happy and nations thrived in the modern and technological era. But than Dictator Vladamir Putin came to power in Russia and threatened the neighbors of Russia's freedom with the invasion of Eastern Estonia in 2006. This caused a bunch of chaos in Europe and in 2008 the economy crashed drastically in Europe. This is when problems begin to arise. In the Middle East, War rages between the small and yet powerful Israel against Egypt. The USA signs a bill to disband NATO as it becomes unsustainable for reasons not mentioned. Many nation's names have also changed including territory control. ' But most importantly, you can play as any nation you want in this timeline which will be listed in the near future. ''' '''There are several rules that must be followed: Have Fun Be Plausible For Wars use https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPdk3JuQGxOCMlZLLt4drhw <- this dude and use http://www.globalfirepower.com/ ''' '''Nation's populations only increase by 1% a year. Naval forces are limited to only 0.009 percent of the population. ''' '''Outside countries are controlled by mods (more rules to come) Remember: In order to join the game you must place your name beside the nation you would like to play as in the nation's list and then create a page for your nation with population, flag, capital and etc. start Nations List *Venitilly *French-Spanish Union - General534 (talk) 16:55, April 18, 2017 (UTC) *Britain *Israel *Lebanon *Jordan *Syria *Iraq *Iran *Fascist Libya *The Federal Republic of Germany-Orwell *Netherlands: Vinny *Belgium *Greater Luxembourg *Poland-Lithuania *Baltica *Dictatorship of Russia Wrto12 *Frankist Iceland *Norway - *Frankist Czechoslovakia *Democratic Fascist Romania *Kingdom of Greece *Tsardom of Bulgaria *Turkish Republic *Morocco Custom signature:CB12- Boldmouse2 (talk). 20:45, April 22, 2017 (UTC) *Malta *Cape Verde *TogoDidcot1 (talk) 20:58, April 23, 2017 (UTC) *the Algerian Republic *the Persian Republic *Swiss Confederacy *The Kingdom of Portugal *Ireland- Brickcraft1 *Hungarian Empire *Communist Belarus *The Empire of Finland *the Crimean Republic *Caucasia *Montenegro *Albania *Saudi Arabia *Qatar *Bahrain *Yemen *OmanA Grela Saey (talk) (talk) 01:16, April 25, 2017 (UTC) *Ethiopia *Sudan *Mauritania *Mali *Chad *South Sudan *Central African Republic *Tunisia- Adolf Coffee *Nigeria *Niger *Camaroon *Burkino Faso *BeninBronwyn the 2nd (talk) 00:08, April 24, 2017 (UTC) *Kazakhstan *Turkmenistan ( if you would like to play as another nation that is on the map but is not shown, add it here and put your name or username beside it.) Banned Users *(None For The Moment) Admin *Adolf Coffee **Orwell The Map 2008 AD The Game Begin your turn here, a year is one day. One update per year. 2008 Iran works on the development of Nuclear Missiles. Syria begins to have an Era of Prosperity in its nation. Egypt and Israel are at a stalemate with their conflict. Saudi Arabia continues to Produce Oil. Nationalist Movement's begin to take place in Catalonia and Basque. Mason Sew is elected into office in Ireland. After the economic crash Europe struggles to get their economy back up. *'Tunisia:' Tunisia assassinates Zine El Abidine Ben Ali on January 21, 2008, leading to the government being overthrown and changed to a Democratic Imperialist Regime. The nation is renamed into The Tunisian Empire. The government is similar to a democratic republic but has an elected Emperor that is basically the leader of the nation till the end of the emperor's life. Al Bash-id Ali becoming the first emperor of the nation elected by the Imperialist party of Tunisia. The emperor began working on building the industry by signing orders that maintain prosperity within the nation. The Rebuild Tunisia Project was made this year in which it focuses on rebuilding Tunisia's most poverty-filled sections of the nation. With this came the poverty rates dropping by 23% in the first year. Also, a program in the capital of Tunis has caused a high growth in businesses across the region creating new jobs. Tunisia signed a trade deal with Saudi Arabia for oil benefiting both nations and an oil rig was allowed to be built there as well to produce oil for the nation. Also with the development of smartphones, an unlikely manufacturer was chosen to produce the iPhone for Apple which was Tunisia. This has created 100's of jobs in the nation with this. Scientist has also begun working in a scientific lab built in Tunis last year to find a cure for cancer. Nothing has been found so far but works to find a cure continues. Also in Tunisia car companies begin to rise in the Nation causing the production of expensive luxury vehicles which are sold off to European nations. The GDP since last year has almost doubled to around 59 Billion Dollars and is projected to continue to increase that way. But most importantly, factories have been made in the nation to produce military weapons. The Production of each military product on an annual basis will be shown below: Tanks - 34 AFVs - 23 Self Propelled Guns - 18 Towed Artillery- Nine Fighters/Interceptors - Eight Fixed Wing Attack Aircraft - Nine Attack Helicopters - Six Frigates: Two Destroyers - Three Also 18,000 people have been recruited into the military this year. Production of food and crops have increased significantly but tensions near the Libyan border are on the rise. *'Morocco:' Production of food and crops have increased significantly due to more irrigation. Tensions grow near the W. Sahara border, so we start major negotiations for autonomy for the SDR's part of it. We make some millitery kit (AFVs - 12, Self Propelled Guns - eight, Towed Artillery- eight and Fighters/Interceptors - 5) to help secure the border. We biuld some new factories making consumer goods, especially iPhones. *Germany: The quick assassination of Chancellor Merkel leads to a military takeover following the disappearances of the Reichspraesident. General Volker Weiker steps up as Chancellor. He begins the remilitarization of Germany seeing the increased Russian aggression. With communist Franco-Spain lying across the border, President Weiker is determined to do what the Americans couldn't do, wipe out communism. Weiker reforms the country from a Frankish government to that of a Conservative Democracy. Though nutty neo-Nazis and White Nationals will be suppressed, Germany is back on the European scale. Weiker begins plans for an Anschluss of Austria. The military also makes plans to regain old Imperial territory from Poland, especially Prussia. A draft begins with most men from 18-30 being recruited to do three years. * Togo: Lomé and Sokodé roads are upgraded and many new schools are opened. we recruit 200 cops and 50 troops to guard our port. A new cement factory opens in Lomé. The youth are energized with national pride at several art shows in the capital city. Coconut farms expand on the coast. *'Benin:' We open new sewage works in the capital and improve urban water supplies. Increased irrigation water is used mainly for southern pineapples and bananas, cotton is grown as a cash crop in parts the north and the rest of the water is urban tap water. We build two IFV's. Several furniture factories and food canneries are built. Banana, sorgum and pineapple groves are increased. Many new urban roads and small-scale farms are built. There is a small upswing in the economy. Public calls for democratization starts due to allegations of bribery in the last election and the government agrees to interim talks. 100 troops are raised for homeland security duties. Bohicon Railway Station is cleared of excessive plant growths. *'Ireland:' The people elect Mason Sew as President of Ireland. He starts major government reform. Ireland gains even more civil liberties. He begins to authorize skyscraper building projects. The economy in Ireland begins to regrow, and Sew becomes very popular. He spends a lot of money on the buildup of the military, as tensions were building inside Europe due to the economic crisis. There was also a famine in Ireland, which he solved by making allies with the DR of Norway, which imported a lot of food into Ireland. By the end of the year, Sew's approval rating is 91%. *'Oman:' Oman continues to work on its Oil industry and tourism projects. Oman improves their economy and infrastructure. Oman also builds more oil rigs and a refinery in Muscat. Military and infrastructure are also improved. Oman asks Qatar and Morocco for an alliance. Oman watches Europe closely and asks the UK and Franco-Spain if they need any fiscal aid. Oman continues its research in the methods to dissuade Islamic suicide bombers and terrorists from becoming evil and sundial terrorist agents. Oman also begins improvement in border patrols and is sending 100 newly recruited troops to help secure the Omani-Yemeni border. A patrol boat is built. Muscat opens a new one-runway civil airport. Hair care products and crochet work are heavily promoted in a nation's wideness of social advertisement and a merchandising drive for visiting tourists. Date and fig farming are perfected and give micro-subsidies, the losers are pistol-whipped in public for being losers and national failures. Irrigation is amped up on the coastal zones and the aquifer in the southwest is modestly tapped. A free trade deal and an alliance is offered to Morocco, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Bahrain, and Yemen. **'Morocco diplomacy:' We agree to Oman's offers. 2009 Libya commits a surprise attack at Tunis killing 28 from an Air-Raid on January 2nd, 2009 but the planes are attacked by Tunisian Fighter Jets which destroyed all the planes that deliberately attacked the capital. After this event, a declaration of war was made by the emperor and the Tunisian House of Representatives. The US has agreed to support the nation in its conflict. In Russia, a famine has begun to take place and revolts have led to the deaths of 5000 which has caused the citizens across Russia to begin to hate their leader more for not doing a good job. Many nations in Europe begin to work back to a steady economy. ''' '''Iran begins to work on the design of Nuclear Missiles which have been sanctioned by Neighbor's as the nation's current leader had threatened to attack their nation in the past and concerns have been growing in the civillian population over this. The UAE works on its skyline especially in Dubai to grow its economy in business and tourism. *'Morocco:' Peace talks continue with the SDR over our off to them to retain their de facto run eastern 'beyond the sand-berm zone' (see map link here - http://www.geographicguide.com/africa-maps/western-sahara.htm), but Morocco taking the remainder, west of the berm (see map link here- http://www.geographicguide.com/africa-maps/western-sahara.htm). We build a 30 small civil aircraft based on the Piper PA-18 Super Cub, hold a literacy camping and upgrade coastal roads. We offer to mediate in the Tunisia-Libya crisis and call for a diplomatic solution. *'Germany:' Weiker renames the country to Federal Republic of Germany abandoning the Frankist names. We offer a military alliance to Hungary (MOD response). Continued building up of the military. We extend a hand of unionship and friendship to Austria for it to be annexed into the Republic (Another MOD Response). **'Russian Dip:' We support the annexation of Austria by Germany, as it is an ethnic German land. We ask Germany for a friendship treaty, offering mutual military cooperation and collaborative armament programmes, economic cooperation with us supplying Germany with Oil and Gas in reasonable prices with a small discount and Germany government prompting German investors to invest in the Russian economy, which is gonna undergo a lot of liberal reforms to became more competitive, as well as cultural cooperation such as student exchange programmes (Erasmus programme for example) and easier accessibility to visa's to promote travel between our nations. *'Russia:' President Vladimir Putin uses the vast currency reserves, that the Russian Federation has stored from selling oil and gas mostly, to relief his citizens from the famine with food, medicine and medical treatment by medical personel (military and civilian) and publically apologizes from not taking action sooner, officially the blame is directed to the Minister of Agriculture Alexey Gordeyev and the Minister of Health, whom are forced to quit and retire from politics to their dachas in Siberia. We begin to fight corruption, (secret) as Vladimir Putin has already amassed a fuckton of money. President Putin now instead of outright stealing money, he creates favorable conditions for ventures he invests in such as Russia Today international TV network, Gazprom and Rosneft. (secret end) President Vladimir Putin re initiates the liberalization of the Russian economy, however as we want to avoid increasing unemployment, we try to avoid shutting down industrial plants at the expanse of cash to modernize them to Western European standards. Russia begins to loan cash at favorable rates to spend them in a huge infrastructure project, PutinDevelop, giving contracts to European (and Russian) construction companies that have the required expertise and offer the lowest price in the open public tender competition that preceded, most of the work takes place in the underdeveloped parts of European Russia, the rest takes place in populated South Siberia. President Vladimir Putin also wants to move closer to the Free World and a sign of good will he begins a semi-democratization of his nation. We ask foreign investors to invest in our nation, given the steps that have been taken towards an open market, liberalization of the economy and democratization of the nation, as well as Russia's vast resources and potential. Response An official initiative for the preservation of ethnic Russian populations across the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS) (Ukraine (14,5 mil Russian speakers, 8,5 mil ethnic Russians), Belarus (6,5 mil Russian speakers, 1 mil ethnic Russians), Kazakhstan (4 mil ethnic Russians), Baltica (1 mil ethnic Russians), Romania (650 thousands Russian speakers, 425 thousands ethnic Russians), Poland (1 mil ethnic Russians) begins, with funding directed at the education of young ethnic Russians outside the Russian Federation, teaching them the Russian language, Russian traditions and values as well as strengthening Russian institutions and cultural associations across the CIS. Political parties that represent the interests of the ethnic Russians in the CIS are also established, demonstrating to our fellow breathen that we are here for them, seeking to unite them under the lead of the Motherland. Response However a different approach is taken towards Kazakhstan as ethnic Russian populations in Kazakhstan, mostly concentrated in Northern Kazakhstan, especially North Kazakhstan Region, Akmola Region, Pavlodar Region, Kostanay Region and borderline areas of East Kazakhstan Region and West Kazakhstan Region are funded with cash and supplied with advanced weaponry such as 2.000.000 AK-47 assualt rifles, 500 T-90 MBTs, 50 Mi-28N/MMW Havoc Attack helicopters, 20 MiG-29SMT and 5 MiG-29UBT fighter aircrafts, 25 Tupolev Tu-95 strategic bombers, 5 Tupolev Tu-160 Beliy Lebed Supersonic heavy strategic bombers, 50 Su-24MR Supersonic All-weather attack aircrafts and 50 S-300VM SAMs to start an insurrection against Kazakhstan for their independence and later their union with the Motherland. Response Russian Armed Forces presence in the Kazakhstani borders overwhelmingly increases, with 500.000 troops stationed there ready to intervene along with substantial presence of the Russian Air Force. Minor incursions and skirmishes take place increasing tensions. *'Tunisia: '''The Empire after the attack recruits and begins to draft men and women between the ages of 21-36 who dont have a family or children or have a current pregnancy or injury. This has lead to 60,000 men and women sent to invade ghadamis which turned out to be extremely successful and captured the province completely. Production of more weapons and military vehicles are on te rise and many industries have benefited. Meanwhile in the capital, the rebuilding of the damaged parts of the city have begun and a memorial is being made to honor the victims who had lost there lives. Electronic companies have continued to move there product origination labels to be MADE IN TUNISIA like Apple, Dell, and HP. Scientist in the nation are currently working on finding new sources of renewable energy to lower polution rates. This has caused the economy to boom significantly. Meanwhile a bombing raid has been conducted in Benghazi. A weaponry development facillity has been made and will be used to design and test missiles. A new missile being worked on with the help of american scientist is code named NTMOD. With the war continuing onward with Libya, hopes for the surrender after the invasion and attack is hoped upon. **'Russian Dip:''' We offer to supply the Tunisian government with advanced weaponry in exchange for cash or favorable concessions. Armament for ground forces like AK-47, 2S25 Sprut-SD light tanks, T-72 MBTs, S-300P SAMs. Military aircrafts Antonov An-26 Transport Aircrafts, Sukhoi Su-24 All-weather attack aircraft, Mikoyan MiG-27 ground-attack aircraft. And Warships like destroyer Smetlivy, frigate Bditelnyy, frigate Razumnyy,frigate Bditelnyy, destroyer Otchayannyy, destroyer Otlichnyy, destroyer Osmotritelnyy. **Tunisian dip: we accept. Category:Europe Category:Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Long Live Europe! (Map Game) Category:Middle East